


My Prince!

by Confused_Ghost



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Emperor Spork, Humiliation kink, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prince Purple, Prince Red - Freeform, Purple doesn't understand his feelings, Purple is a jerk in beginning, Purple messes with Zim, Royalty AU, Servant Zim, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, Zim has a crush on Red, pazr is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Ghost/pseuds/Confused_Ghost
Summary: Au Where Zim is Prince Purple's personal servant, or from Purple's point of view- his new toy. Purple is bored and Zim is his new challenge, he wants to break his fiery spirit. But uh oh, is he starting to get attached? No! Purple doesn't get attached!On the other hand, Zim is tired of this new job. He used to be a scientist! Why is he a servant now? He hates his job and finds it humiliating. But wait- is he starting to like his new position? No, that can't be right!
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Zim, Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, The Almighty Tallest/Zim
Comments: 63
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a little warning beforehand- I'm slow to updates so I'm sorry in advance! Moreover, writing these dumbasses personalities is hard so forgive me since they are OOC. I tried my best and I hope it's decent lol!

Irk in the early morning was quite a magnificent sight. The once dark blue sky transforming into a light teal as the sun climbed above the far horizon. It was breathtaking to watch; even more so while one was in the warmth of soft silk and comfortable cushions of a gold-adorned throne to enjoy such a view.

“My liege, your smoothie.” A servant drone suddenly spoke, tearing Purple from his comfortable stupor, he watched sharply as the servant instantly bowed his head, presenting the drink out before him.

“About time,” Purple scoffed, snatching the drink from the smaller irkens quaking hands with a roll of his eyes; he so hated having the drones act so apprehensive with him.

Now, he enjoyed the fear just as much as the next royal irken, don’t get him wrong, but it got annoying when it wasn’t a challenge anymore. He wanted to watch an irken break, he wanted to be the _ reason _ a strong irken falls to their knees in submission. He wanted a toy he could wear down but not break so quickly. He wanted the power again. Now every new servant who was assigned to him after so many left- _ knew _ how scary he was. He didn’t need to do anything to make them quake in fear, and it _ really _sucked the fun out of the game.

He leaned back in his chair, the soft velvety cushions supporting his weight as he looked through the arches of the gazebo he was currently taking rest in, and took in how the blue trees shimmered in the first day’s rays of sun. Absentmindedly taking a sip, and savoring the sweet juice on his tongue while relishing in the crisp fresh air, a smile graced his mouth as he thought of the one servant who he _ wouldn’t _mind being so obedient. 

“And what of my other request? Where is it?” Purple finally said turning to face the quivering servant again, lazily raising one of his legs to cross over the other as he awaited the response.

“Servant- Servant Zim will be here- er- shortly-“ the servant stuttered out, flinching at Purples click of his tongue. “He was quite busy, your highness! He had to clean your room this morning-”  
Purple couldn’t help the laugh that puffed out of his lips, instantly blocking out the drones nervous ramblings as he recalled the mess he had left in his quarters. 

Of course, _ usually _ , he wouldn’t be so careless with his belongings; he had a certain order to everything and while it may seem disorganized to others- it was perfect for him. Moreover, he could think of a billion and one things he’d rather have Zim do instead to take up his time. However, he had left a number of _ gifts _ under the deliberate chaos for Zim to find.

_ Oh Irk.. _ He can’t _ wait _to see the smaller irkens delicious reactions. He felt his lips pull down when he thought about why he couldn’t be in his room to see the reactions first hand. Bitter’s, the old hag of a maid, went mad after she saw the state of his quarters. She all but shoved Purple outside while she demanded Zim to clean it immediately. 

A shiver crawled down his spine as he drank more of his sweet smoothie, now there was an irken he really didn’t want to mess with. That croon had been his maid since he was a smeet, she was as cruel and terrifying as she looked. Her squinted deep maroon eyes were enough to make any irken’s knees buckle, and unfortunately, he was no exception. He’d have her executed if it weren’t for his father king Spork; that weak-willed man was wrapped around Bitter’s clawed finger.

“Fine, you may leave then. Go!” Purple shooed with a huff, leaning further back into his chair as he harshly drank away.

“Yes-Of course!” The drone squeaked, turning quickly and dashing out and out of the garden, much to Purple’s mild amusement.

The lavender irken Prince closed his eyes, his antennae twitching in the chill gentle breeze carrying through the archways of the castles gazebo. He thought back to the day he was first introduced to Zim, the second he saw him he _ had _ to have him.

The small irken had been under his father’s scientist team; and if Purple remembered correctly, he was the smallest irken in the group. Heck, probably the smallest irken _ ever _ at a whopping 4’5, way under the average 5’ height. But, Zim’s abnormal height wasn’t what attracted him. It was Zim’s _ fire. _Zim was so unpredictable and impudent to the taller- more important- irkens in his group, and it had thrown Purple for a loop. It was rare, practically impossible till now to find a small irken bite back against tallers. He had that spark Purple was looking for, that raging flame that was begging to be put out. 

“My Prince!”

Speaking of raging flame.. Purple watched in glee as the small irken of his morbid desires made his way up to the building, a delectable purple flush across his face as he stomped up the steps. Oh! Someone was angry~

“What- I don’t- _ Why? _ ” Zim stuttered out, face flushed and out of breath as he leaned on one of the pillars of the gazebo. “My Prince what if someone _ else _ were to clean your room! What if someone else were to see? Why did you leave-” Zim flushed again, exasperatedly waving his hands in embarrassment as he tried to find his words. “Leave, _ those things? _” 

Purple raised an eye ridge in amusement, used to Zim’s casual disrespect. He’s long since let it slide, no other irken dared to speak with him in such a familiar manner and It was a breath of fresh air, that is- it would be until he broke Zim of course. “Those things?” He parroted confused with a coy cock of his head. 

Zim’s lips pulled back into an uncomfortable grimace as he ran his hands down his face, “Yes! Yes, those-_ items. _ Why do you have those? Why were they signed for _ me _?” 

Purple grinned at Zim’s voice crack, drinking in the obvious distress rolling of the pink-eyed irken eagerly. “I'm not sure what you're talking about Zim. Maybe if you’d be more _ specific _, I’d be able to relieve your panic.”

Zim perked up before the words settled in and instantly flushed a new. “More… specific..?

“Yes more specific! You know I don’t enjoy repeating myself Zim.” Purple spoke with narrowed eyes, “Be grateful I’m even offering my help out of the kindness of my heart. I don't usually do this you know.” Purple huffed tilting his head up.

“Of course my highness! Of course! It’s just-” Zim swallowed as violet eyes turned sharp. “Ah….” He sighed, before taking in a deep breath and steeling himself. “There were…er- Under your blankets, there were these _ toys _, and they had ‘for Zim’ written on them-”

“Toys? What kind of toys?” Purple interrupted with mock intrigue, fighting against a smile as Zim’s tough facade broke some.

“Er- um they were…….” Zim mumbled out the rest, turning his head to the side as he spoke to further muffle his words.

“Zim.” Purple started, the threat evident in his voice.

The small irken flinched, swallowing before properly facing the taller again. “Toys used to pleasure oneself…. Sexually.” Zim forced out trying and failing not to have his voice waver up an octave in nervousness. 

Purple’s eyes widened almost comically as a shocked face overtook his features. “Oh you mean, your name was on toys like vibrators, dildos, and-”

“My Prince!” Zim gasped, speaking aloud to talk over the other, “You must be careful! What if anyone else were to hear you talking about such improper things-”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter Zim.” Purple scoffed rolling his eyes. “So what if someone hears? What will they do? Tell the castle that you satisfy yourself in my quarters?”

“Myself- Satisfy- In your quarters?” Zim screamed incredulously, “I never do that- I haven’t done anything like that ever! You lie!”

“Never?” Purple hummed.

“Ah um-” Zim backpedaled, physically and metaphorically, as he realized his mistake.

“Zim, are you perhaps… untouched? Unmated?” Purple asked, voice on the edge of a purr as he looked down upon the now shaking irken. 

This was becoming a great morning, he was more than pleased to have come across such a pleasant surprise. 

Usually smaller irkens were immediately pushed into an arranged marriage when they were of age to protect them. Their strong pheromones had to be coated with another- taller- irkens scent in order to ward off any pursuers and keep themselves safe. 

If Zim was unmated than that meant no one wanted to even be with him! It was practically the most embarrassing piece of information Zim could’ve slipped! And given with how preserved he was with all of his other information, Purple wasn’t just going to let this one slide. He wanted to see that strong mask crack.

“Of course not! Of course- I have someone! Someone… Someone tall and er _ they’re very tall. _ Maybe even as tall as _ you _my highness.” Zim spouted, his loud voice making Purple’s antennae twitch. 

“Oh? If they’re so tall they must have a promising position of the castle. A soldier maybe? Or one of those scientists? Tell me their name, maybe I’ll recognize them.” Purple said as he stirred the remainder of smoothie with his straw, grinning at how Zim stiffened.

“Ah- Um- Their name is-”

“Zim! There you are you pathetic thing!”

Both irkens jumped at the new voice, and grimaces pulled at their mouths simultaneously once they realized just who the voice belonged to.

A tall lanky irken stalked down the garden path leading to the gazebo, a permanent scowl on her green and wrinkled face, deep maroon eyes all but glowing in unwavering fury. “What are you doing here? Go finish cleaning the Prince’s room!”

“What! but I did-”  
“Yeah? Well, go clean it again! And while you’re at it go bring the emperor his breakfast!” She stopped in front of Zim, her hands at her slim hips as Zim gapped at her. She released an impatient growl as his silence continued. “What are you waiting for? He asked for it minutes ago! Get to work!” She pointed behind herself, keeping her glare on the smaller.

“But!-”

“Go!”

“The Prince called for me-”

“Now Zim!”

The pink-eyed irken groaned aloud in irritation, his pink gloved hands clenching as he stomped up to her. “Fine! Fine! I’ll clean that room _ so nicely _ that you won’t even find a SPECK of dust!! You’ll see you disgusting old woman! You’ll see!” Zim yelled, stopping to point at Bitter’s before marching out of the garden.

“Don’t forget the king’s breakfast! Do that first!” The old irken called out after.

“Yes Yes! Kings breakfast!” Came Zim’s echo of a dismissive response.

Purple tightened his hold on his practically empty smoothie cup as he watched the smaller disappear behind a neatly cut bush, he wasn’t done messing with him! He wanted to watch Zim combust into humiliation once he admitted he was unmated! He wanted to watch tears prick in those pink eyes as he tried to keep a straight face like he often did so cutely. He got none of that!

“Hey, drone. I wasn’t done talking to him.” He whined with a sneer, sitting up straighter on his chair.

“Forgive me _ Prince _, but Emperor Spork needs his breakfast delivered, and that smeet left, what I'm assuming, his sex toy on your floor. Which is unacceptable behavior, if anyone were to pass by your room and see such an indecent object there’d surely be talk around the castle, I was only looking out for you my liege.” The old irken replied, her rough voice not failing in giving him goosebumps.

“Right..” He drawled with narrowed violet eyes. “Fine, whatever.” He ended in a huff throwing his empty cup behind himself; a servant can clean it up later. “So you can leave now, you pushed your job onto someone else, _ like you always do _, so you can be anywhere else but here.”

“Actually,” She wrung her hands behind her back as she turned to face the exit. “I was also sent here to give you a warning Prince Purple.”

That made him pause for a second, he didn’t hear about anything from his father. What could this woman possibly know that he- the Prince- didn’t?

“You are to go visit the Princess of a neighboring planet this afternoon. The emperor arranged for this meeting for a few months in order to be in good favor of their leader. You’re to-”

“Charm the Princess for a few days to lower their guard, start a mutiny, and ultimately take over them, yeah I know.” Purple groaned, he had planned to take a break this month damnit!

It was a practice he was well acquainted with. Every other year or so his father would send him off to another planet in secret to start an ‘alliance’, he would get in good graces with them and secretly persuade a few selfish pricks to start a rebellion against the king. Once the kingdom was in war with itself his father would send in soldiers to ‘help’ and slowly insert his own power over the planet. 

“As long as you know.” The old irken shrugged already walking away.

‘_ Finally _’ Purple thought to himself as he pouted, upset he didn’t get to tease the little irken more. 

“And make sure not to break this one Prince. He’s too easy to manipulate, I’ll miss being able to push my work onto him.”

“As if I care what you’ll miss.” Purple rolled his eyes moving to stand, “Plus, I have a feeling he won’t break so quickly.” He grinned, humming as he waltzed further into the garden

**\-------o-------**

Zim frowned as he glared at the, ironically, innocent objects in front of him. He was in his own quarters now, already having given food to the king and cleaned Purple room, _ Thoroughly this time. _

He refused to lower his antennae in defeat as he stared at the five toys Purple had left for him. He couldn’t just leave them in Purple’s room for another servant to discover! So he had to- had to- _ bring them here. _

Zim groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. When had his life become like this?? When had he dropped so low? 

His head whipped up as he remembered. It was _ that _day. That horrid day. The day Prince Purple had been sent down in place of his father to observe the science department’s progress. 

He was in the middle of arguing with one of his team members since that fool wanted to add plemethoram into a substance that had anthemsium! Those two chemicals did not go together! They should never be together! And that idiot insisted on doing so! 

Of course, Zim was going to yell at him! Height respect didn't matter at that point. Sure, they could steal his idea- he was used to that much- but like shit, he was going to watch them do it _ wrong _.

In the middle of around the time he had the other irken pinned with his pak legs is when he looked up to find violet eyes boring into his own magenta. That _ look _ in the Prince’s eyes had, and still does, make his blood run cold. 

After that, he was certain he was going to kicked off the team, and in a way he was right. He was reassigned. But not because the Prince was angry with him, rather, he was placed as the Prince’s new personal servant. 

And since then his life had been irrevocably flipped. Every day the Prince had him do something or admit something embarrassing, and it was killing him. 

He frowned softly to himself as he leaned back into the cushions behind him. If only Prince Red had been the one to check on the scientists instead, maybe this wouldn’t of happened! Maybe Prince Red would have sent him to be a janitor or something! Anything would’ve been a much better outcome! 

Too bad Prince Red was busy with his assignment in testing the prototype massive. 

Zim felt a shiver of excitement run through him at the thought of the massive. It was Emperor Spork’s new project, taking late emperor Miyuki’s idea and bringing it to realization. It was still in its early stages, not quite ready to harbor the amount of irken people Emperor Spork wanted to, but it was still amazing. 

What Prince Red was doing was incredibly brave and honorable! To be one of the first irken to undertake a year-long mission in space was no small feat! It was amazing. But Prince Red had always been amazing.

Zim felt his face flush. He had always admired Prince Red. How could anyone not? He was strict, yet patient; intimidating, yet comforting; not to mention he was incredibly handsome. The small irken frowned as he leaned back against his worn bed frame.

He had become a scientist all so Prince Red would look at him. All so he would get acknowledged! Yet, here he is now. Only six months of being a scientist under his belt, and Prince Red never even witnessed it!

He grumbled to himself, moving his glare to his old walls as he silently cursed Prince Purple. Why on Irk did the Prince think he, _ him, _would make a good servant? He could think of a million and one ways he could better use his talents to help the empire! Even if it was through being a janitor. 

Then there was a knock at his door.

“Zim! Prince Purple demands your presence!”

He felt himself deflate. “Yes! I'm on my way!” He called out moving to go to the door.

“He wants you to wear your uniform this time!” 

Zim froze. Oh, no. He felt his whole body heat up as he slowly turned to his closet. 

_ Not that. Anything but that. _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak into Purple's family life. And oo! Zim's uniform! I hope it lives up to the expectation TToTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and Firegod made amazing art of their depiction of Zim's uniform! You can check out the link in the comments! It's super cute!!!

Purple hummed as he strolled leisurely down the, _ in his opinion, _ gaudish hallway. He was on his way to his room after having a discussion with his father in the throne room. His luscious lavender robes trailing behind him elegantly, the various jewels he ordained chiming melodically as he walked, the picture of a perfect royal son.

Though he would laugh if anyone actually told him that; because, although he seemed _ perfect _ no one treated him as such. Not even his father, _ especially not his father. _

At the moment he was returning to his quarters from another useless conversation; having had to sit through the emperor relaying information he _already_ knew, repeating the plans he had known by heart. It was _infuriating_ that his father was always treating him like nothing more than a _mere_ _little smeet who knew _**_no_**_ better_—!

Purple scowled, stopping just to slam his hand upon the golden ornate wall, not caring much of the distress he had sparked in the wandering drones around him. 

He hated being treated like that; being underestimated and patronized. _ It was humiliating. _

“My liege,” Purple turned to address whoever was bold enough to dare speak to him, violet eye’s locking on a skittish servant drone, “-My liege are you… feeling well? Shall I help escort you back to your room?” She asked, voice irritatingly high pitched and strained.

Purple had looked away in an attempt to quell his already high temper, but in doing so he noticed how scared the two drones behind her looked. He idly wondered if they were her workmates. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had warned her against this.

“My prince?” 

He clicked his tongue as he turned his gaze back to the drone before him, she should’ve stayed in her place like the others. “Do I _ look _ unwell to you?” He pushed, correcting his posture and lowering his clenched hand, relishing in how the servant flinched back some once he was at full height. “Do I look so _ pathetic _ that a miserable servant such as yourself feels comfortable enough to speak to me?” He continued raising his voice.

Stepping into the retreating servant’s space, he shot out a hand to grab onto her antennae, yanking her head up roughly to bore into her putrid pink eyes.

He was met with an annoying weak whine. “_ For talking to me so brazenly, I’ll have your _ ** _tongue_ ** _ ripped out of your filthy mouth.” _ He spoke, voice direct; low and threatening. He looked up, hailing for one of the guards patrolling the corridor. “You! Take this servant to get their Tongue pulled out! _ Now! _”

“Yes! My prince!” The guard saluted, making his way over swiftly. 

The servant gasped with a look of despair, and Purple released her; letting her drop to the floor abruptly. She fell to her knees, head bowed with pinned antennae, spouting apology after apology before the guard came and dragged her away. Her disgusting whines echoing down the hall, for far too long much to Purple’s disgruntlement. She had too shrill of a voice to properly enjoy it.

Any other day he would have so enjoyed bringing a pathetic drone down to their knees but after that conversation with his _ dear _ father….. It only served to _ irk _ him.

His antennae twitched when he heard the quiet whispers in the hall, and looking around he noticed how the other drones in the hallway were staring. He felt something inside him snap. “Get back to work before I decide to decrease the castles population again!” 

That made them start moving; rushing out of the hall and away from him. Not that he minded, in fact, it was quite amusing to see them scramble out like rats just to getaway. Though, right now he’d much rather be enjoying another irkens discomfort, preferably in the comfort of his own couch.

Taking a breath he dusted nonexistent dust off of his robes and continued down the hall to his chambers. Feeling giddy at the thought of seeing the small irken again. Maybe today he could see Zim cry? Maybe he can see Zim _ shake _in tears…. Just the thought was getting him all the more excited.

The doors of his room opened with a quiet hum and he was already thinking of all the ways he could embarrass Zim. He could delve more into that unmated business Zim slipped earlier, _ that _could be fun.

He made his way to his balcony, amusing more ideas in his head as he methodically took off his jewelry. As he walked, he came across a family portrait hung proudly on his wall, and stopped to stare at it. Violet eyes locked on painted blue ones and he felt his excitement slowly dissipate. His mother… Miyuki. 

The Empress was a strong leader, possibly the empire was ever graced with. She was innovative, valiant, and headstrong; never one to back down from expressing her ideas and opinions. It was her intellect that lead the empire to be in the prestigious position it was in now, though the empire was always at the top of the game- Miuki rose it higher.

Moreover, she was as beautiful as she was smart, with a dominating height of seven feet and beautiful icy blue eyes. Her husband Spork, although not as pronounced as Miyuki, was not to be ignored either. 

He was more aggressive than Miyuki was, more willing to take risks and less worried to fail. Whatever plan Miyuki constructed Spork was all the more willing to enact upon it with overbrimming confidence. They were the perfect team.

When she was announced pregnant, the whole kingdom was more than thrilled, they were in jubilation. Things were looking to be great—more than great_ , _ things were looking _ fantastic _. 

It was expected that the offspring of Miyuki would have the best traits from both leaders. It was easy for the people to only expect perfection; for if it was anything with _ Miyuki’s _gene’s, what would it be if not perfect?

When she gave birth to not one, but_ two _ smeets, the expectations were, _ funny enough _, doubled. The excitement became anticipation, for, in the end, only one of the smeets would reign supreme. 

Even before he and his _ dear _ brother were able to walk, they were immediately sized up by the people. It wasn’t until Purple was a little older that he realized that he was being compared, _ rivaled _ , against his own sibling; and Miyuki, _ oh so great Empress Miyuki _, did nothing to stop the unfair treatment.

In fact, Purple could remember a number of times the Empress even _ initiated _ a discrete competition between the two.

His whole childhood, he was groomed to be perfect, groomed to be the successor of Miyuki. Raised against his own blood, and he was _ never _ good enough. He never won, _ he never managed to win against Red _. Red was always the golden child. 

Purple _ knew _Miyuki played favorites, and he knew he wasn't her’s.

So, when she suddenly fell ill, victim to some unknown disease, Purple felt no sympathy. When she finally passed, Purple shed no tears. Ik his eyes he was freed from her, and he thought the comparisons would fade away as she had. _ They didn’t. _

He was still pinned up against his brother, still expected to excel. Still expected to live up to Miyuki’s image. He was tired. He was done. Thus,_ he stopped trying. _If he was only going to be seen as second best- why try? Right?

Purple scowled as he ripped the necklace off his neck harshly, not caring about the gems flying to the floor at the action.

_ Perfect _ . Everything had to be _ perfect _. Everything had to be fitting of Miyuki.

He turned away from the portrait, wondering why he even had it hanging in his room. Oh right. For image, for his father, for everyone _ but _himself.

He suddenly didn’t want to be in his room anymore.

**\-------o-------**

Zim bit his lower lip harshly as anger surged through him. He roughly adjusted the lower hem of his dress as he glowered at the door in front of him, a flurry of forbidden curses ready at the tip of his tongue but never allowed to be released. 

The Prince had called for his presence from one of the many lounging areas of the castle, and his own quarters was quite a distance from it. _ Quite the distance. _

So he had to walk the hallways, passing _ many _ drones and other irkens while he was in… in… _ this damned uniform. _

He hissed a sigh through clenched teeth and turned his head to look at the floor, feeling too ashamed to keep his head high; there wasn’t anyone around to witness, so he had no worries about showing his discomfort so blatantly. 

His eyes strayed to look at the outfit adorning his small green body. It was an outfit pleasure drones wore, something that a mere _ personal servant _ shouldn’t have to even have to _ look _at. It was beyond him why the Prince ordered this to be his uniform. 

It was a very short flowery lavender garment, with the irken insignia of course, that hugged his waist with a golden belt, and it puffed out under said belt; not going any lower than his mid-thigh. The short dress also revealed way too much cleavage for Zim to be comfortable with, showing off his collarbones and shoulders. Even his arms were bare, if not for the loose poofy sleeves hanging from his exposed shoulders.

And since his neck was out for the world to see, the golden collar, embezzled with purple gems, was all the more pronounced against his green skin. A matching pair of cuffs adorned his bare wrists; and though he _ so _ wanted to- he couldn't wear any gloves to save even a little face. Then, lastly... Zim grumbled with clenched fists, he was wearing _ nothing _ from the waist down other than matching golden cuffs around his equally bare feet.

Then as if to top the metaphorical cake and make it all the more embarrassing, the dress was practically sheer. It was the most brazen and inappropriate thing for a respectable irken to wear; and that's why Zim shouldn't even be wearing it! 

He remembered how much the Prince laughed when he had first put on the outfit, Prince Purple practically fell over laughing. Sharp teeth bit down onto his cheek as he mustered all the strength he had, he needed to have a calm and stoic face for this. He needed to be unwavering; lest he wanted to be further humiliated. 

With shaking arms, _ though he’d sooner eradicate himself than admit to it _, he knocked on the door. The dooming sound of his knuckles against the metal loud in his antennae.

He felt his stomach sink as the metal slowly slide open to reveal the room, and withheld breath he reluctantly stepped inside.

What he expected was a comfortable room with couches and cushions, large windows and tables clustered with various snacks. And it was exactly as he envisioned. Almost_ too _ much like he envisioned…

He quickly found the Prince lounging at a couch adjacent to a large window showcasing the city of Irk down below, a servant at his side tending to his claws as another read him the daily report. He felt a sinking feeling consume him as he rubbed his arm nervously, flinching when the cold gold cuff touched his bare skin. The atmosphere was almost _ too _comfortable. 

Something had to be happening, something was definitely up. Prince Purple never did what he expected. 

“Zim! There you are!” the Prince perked up with a grin, waving the servants around him away, “What are you doing over there? _ Come here! _” He ushered with a whine, waving his hands frantically.

Zim swallowed, moving forward apprehensively, trying not to cower when he noticed how the other servants were looking at him. He felt a chill crawl up his spine when he caught one of them lick their lips suggestively. _ Curse this infernal outfit. _

When he was close enough Purple gave him a knowing grin. “I’m happy to see you have no problems putting on your uniform anymore.” 

Zim felt his mouth twitch. “Why is this my uniform again?” He stressed, glaring at the reporter drone when he leered too closely.

“Because I like it.” Prince Purple hummed, “Now come, stand _here,_ I’ll tell you what I needed of you after this _ drone _ finishes his report or whatever.” He rolled his eyes waving his hand to the other servant who was manicuring it before to shoo them away. “Now what were you talking about? Something about how the chemicals the energy-producing factories might turn our skies pink?” Purple drawled uninterestedly. 

“Ah- yes. The castles esteemed scientists predict that in a couple of years our skies could change color-” 

“Is that all?”

“Well, forgive me for my insolence my liege, but the people are concerned-”

“Why? Is it dangerous?”

“Well no, but-”

“Than we’re done here, _ you can leave. _” The Prince shrugged.

“But my prince, our atmosphere is being affected by our new energy sources-”

“What’s wrong with pink? I _ like _pink.” Purple scoffed grabbing Zim’s arm and yanking him closer. “Zim’s eyes are pink. Are you saying you don’t like the color of his eyes?”

Both Zim’s and the other servant’s eyes widened, taken aback by the sudden question. “My highness I didn’t say anything about this- erm- _ Zim’s _eyes.”

“Do you like them? They are a pretty pink, don't you agree?” Purple continued, tugging Zim to stand closer to the reporter.

Said reporter flushed, staring at Zim with a look in his eye Zim didn’t appreciate. “It is.. your highness. A mighty fine Pet you have.”

Zim bristled at that. Did this fool just call him a _ pet?! _

“I am** not ** a pet you **infernal**—“

“Why thank you.” The prince responded, tugging Zim back towards himself, “ As you can tell he still needs to be trained though.” He grinned, training his eye’s on said _ ‘pet’. _

“_ Trained? _ ” Zim snipped, trying to tug his wrist out of the Prince’s tight grasp, glaring at the offending limb since he couldn’t bring himself to meet the taller’s eyes. “I am _ no _ pet and I _ dont _need to be trained!”

Prince Purple clicked his tongue disapprovingly, not yielding his hold, “_ Zim, _ is that any way to talk to you’re _ master _?”

Zim gapped, whipping his head up. “Wha- my-my _ What??” _ He sputtered, not believing his antennae.

“Well, you heard the drone, didn’t you? You’re my _pet. _ That makes me your _ master.” _ Purple explained nonchalantly with a lazy smile. “So, how about you call me master. Hm, Zim? Let’s hear it.”

Zim pulled his lips back into an ugly grimace. A personal servant was embarrassing enough, but being a _ pet? _ That was way worse! It was the most degrading job an irken could have! If he called Prince Purple his master- he would be obeying him because of his royal status, but he would be submitting as a lower irken.

“I'm waiting, Zim.” Purple hummed, his grin growing wider.

“My Prince, you don't really mean—”

“I do Zim.”

“But-”

“_ Zim _.”

“I am _ not _saying it!”

“ Oh, _Come on Zim! _”

“Er… Forgive me for interrupting my liege…..” They both turned at the interruption, glares still hard as they bore down on the reporter. “But um, do you wish for me to leave?” 

“I did, but now…” The royal in question trailed off thoughtfully, calming down as he corrected his posture, turning his gaze to the reporter drone. “You can stay for just a few more minutes.”

“_ What? _ Why? I thought you said after he leaves you will tell me what irk forbidden task you want to give me.” Zim gapped, turning to face the royal irken, silently pleading for him to send the drone on his way. “His presence is no longer needed!”

He knew what kind of embarrassing things Purple made him do. He didn’t want another irken to watch! Just last week the prince had made him dance- _something Zim **never** had to learn how to do as a _ _ **_scientist_**\- _ to entertain him! Then two days ago the prince had forced him to clean the room… _ on all fours.. **in this disgusting uniform! **_

To risk having another irken witness such degrading behavior was unacceptable! 

“I _ was _ going to have him leave.” Purple began, a smile tugging at his lips as he made direct eye contact with Zim. “But now I want him to... _ witness _something for me.” 

Zim scowled, a horrible feeling sinking in his spooch. “Just release me and tell me what you wanted.” Zim grumbled, hesitating when Purple narrowed his eyes in warning, “...My prince” He tagged on lamely.

He felt relief flood through him when the Prince only released him, happy he didn’t yell or punish him right away.

“All you have to do is say one simple phrase, and he can leave.” Purple explained with a shrug. “Or, he can watch as you demonstrate how to use those _items _you ‘left’ in my chamber’s this morning. Be grateful I’m even giving you a choice here Zim.”

Zim bit the inside of his cheek, _ so there **was** __a punishment… “ _And.. what would you have me say? My Prince?”

“You already know what it is.” Prince Purple smirked.

He _did know_ what he needed to say, but he _really didn’t_ want to. "I am **not—"**

“There _was _something we needed to do today... But, I’m sure there’s time for you to squeeze in a little **show** for us. Or….” Purple’s eyes widened in excitement. “If you actually want to use those _toys,_ shall I make this drone fetch your mate as well? I’m sure they’d appreciate the show, don't you?”

“But- but- If there’s something we needed to do surely that’s more important than—”

“Hey drone, go fetch Zim’s mate, his name is… Hey Zim, what is his name again?”

The small irken repressed a panicked chirp. He knew the game the Prince was playing here, what exactly was at risk.

Either he submit, not only his loyalty but…_ all that he was, _ and disgrace himself completely; **or **he embarrasses himself and be exposed for being _unmated_.

His choice was clear…

“That's... That’s not needed,” He swallowed thickly. “Master Purple.” He hissed out, the words burning his tongue and leaving a bitter after taste. He cast his gaze down, not having enough strength to see the victorious smile the Prince surely wore.

“There we go! That wasn’t so hard now was it? _ Pet?” _ The lavender cloaked royal asked, clasping his hands together. “You can leave now, go back and bother my father with your useless information.” He spoke, voice swiftly turning to one more cold as he addressed the reporter. 

Zim stayed glaring at the ground as he listened to the reporter leave the room, not releasing his held breath until he heard the doors close.

“Now then, back to business.” Prince Purple sighed, whine to his voice as he stood up. “My father wants me to go to some backwater kingdom again, so you will need to pack your own belongings after packing mine”

Zim looked up at that, panic and anxiety crashing down on him at once. This was so sudden! “When are we leaving?”

“When _ are _we leaving?” Prince Purple realized, tapping his chin languidly, taking his time in trying to remember.

In turn, Zim was practically vibrating in alarm if the Prince was late- even by a _ second _ \- it was his fault! He couldn’t afford to fail the empire by making the Prince late! It would be seen as the most disrespectful act! He could start a war between the two kingdoms! _ Red could find out about his mistake! _

“In maybe….. Three hours? Oh! Well that’s not a lot of time to get ready now, is it? Better get started, Zim.” Prince Purple laughed.

Zim _screamed_.

**\-------o-------**

Purple watched, amused, as Zim raced out of the room screaming his head off. 

Despite being a toy, he would be lying if he said his life would be better without the small irken. Heck, he wasn't even sure he'd be as willing to do his father's missions if it were not for Zim. It was just more... interesting when the pink-eyed gremlin was around.

He blinked as he realized how strange that sounded. He shook his head, as if it could shake away those thoughts, and steeled himself. Zim was nothing more than a toy. A toy he was going to break, there was no use in getting attached. With or without him his life could still be fun, he could still do missions. He didn't need Zim.

He tried to ignore the strange feeling in his chest as he followed after his, already long gone, servant. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and Purple have a small moment, and finally reach the planet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Two random OC’s are thrown in but they’re only to further the plot!

After what felt like  _ forever  _ Zim was finally done, the prince’s belongings were packed and stored on the ship, and Zim should’ve been relaxing.  _ Should have been _ .

Though, rather than allowing his sore muscles to actually rest, he was stiff with crossed arms and pressed together legs; all accompanied with an annoyed frown pulling on his lips. The reason for his annoyance? The reason for his annoyance was sitting right in front of him whining, though Zim has long since blocked him out.

When he finished his job, in record times that should’ve been rewarded, Prince Purple did the opposite. He completely ignored Zim’s impressive speed and promptly ordered Zim to stash all the luggage in the cargo hold of the ship-  _ by himself. _ Without any help. Now, Zim didn’t need anyone's help- but he’d be lying if he said that he did wish he didn’t have to do it alone. If his arms weren’t sore from doing all of the packing, they  _ definitely  _ were now.

“Are you really upset Zim? Come on.  _ Zim……. _ ” There was a long drawn out breath. “You know it's extremely disrespectful to ignore royalty when you’re being spoken to,” Purple whined, frowning when Zim responded by turning his head further to the left. “ _ Zim _ ~”

In turn, Zim scowled, ignoring sharp violet eyes boring down at him from the other side of the ship. He pushed back further against the back cushions of the couch he was currently pouting on and continued to brood. 

His sore arms were crossed over his practically exposed chest, and with nothing to stomp on the shaking of his foot resulted in the shaking of his whole body. Which, in fact, hurt quite a bit. Though that is what would happen when someone packed and carried over 15 suitcases,  _ large _ suitcases.

His antennae twitched when he heard Purple click his tongue. “I’ve never met a irken like you Zim. Any other irken would be  _ insane  _ to ignore me.”

“Well,” He began, “What's _insane _was giving me three hours to get everything ready_-_!” Zim’s shouting died in his throat at Purple’s curt warning glare, he coughed and dusted off the short skirt of his dress. “What I am trying to say is that it was _difficult, _my highness, so I’m tired.” He ended quietly, swallowing his pride for the upteenth time.

“Zim, shall I remind you that you are my servant?  _ Personal  _ servant? I don’t have to explain what that means to you  _ again  _ do I?” Purple leaned forward, his calm voice sending shivers down Zim’s spine. 

When Purple was so deceptively peaceful like this it reminded Zim of the fleeting seconds just before a star exploded. It was like the few menial moments of silence and tranquility before the disastrous eruption of devastating energy and radiation.

They had only left Irk a few hours ago, and it would take a few more to reach their destination- so it would be foolish to test the taller any longer. Being trapped with a whiny Purple for hours was something Zim  _ did not  _ want to go through. Thus, as much as it irked Zim to back down, he knew he had to. 

“No my Prince.” He muttered as he glared out the window behind his prince’s head, knowing better to not openly glare out right at the other.

“So…. You know what your title entails?” Purple pushed, head tilting back as a mischievous glint sparkled in his violet eyes.

Zim swallowed apprehensively, eyes squinting before answering cautiously “Yes my prince...” 

The small irken shifted uncomfortably, antenna pressed forward in worried attentiveness. What Was his highness planning this time? Was it going to be as embarrassing as calling him- … Calling him his mast- er- His maste- No! Zim shook his head with a grimace. He can't even  _ think _ about saying it again!

“Of course I know what it means.” He hissed, willing his blush to disappear. He can’t allow his embarrassment nor his fear show!

Purple nodded slowly, bringing his leg up to gracefully cross his other, and mocked deep thought. “Then,” he tapped his chin, then another grin painted his face. “Say it out loud! Just to make sure you know.” Purple ended with a nonchalant shrug.

Zim’s eyes slowly moved, barely holding direct eye contact with violet for a brief millisecond before quickly casting down to stare at the amethyst's hanging from silver chains around Purple’s neck. Should he respond? The prince was always making him admit or say aloud embarrassing things. Then again he was the  _ prince, c _ ould he  _ really _ refuse? 

Zim coughed, answering begrudgingly “A royal’s personal servant’s job is usually that of tending to the crowns every whim… More specifically..” he swallowed shifting as he suddenly became very hyper-aware of Purple’s gaze on him. “.. a personal servant is also meant to tend to sexual desires and needs.  _ Which,  _ is not  _ my  _ job because  _ I don't do that _ !” He rushed out towards the end, trying to stop his antennae from vibrating in unfound anxiousness. 

It bothered him that his job was on the borderline of being a pleasure drone. The only two key difference was that a personal servant’s job isn’t solely revolved around sex and that you only have to satisfy whomever your working under. A pleasure drone isn't limited to one person, just thinking about it sent shivers down Zim’s spine.

“That’s right!” Purple grinned clapping his hands. “Good job Zim!”

Suddenly a bubbly feeling waved through Zim for a moment before it was drowned out by confusion and shame. Did he just get happy over simple praise? From prince Purple no less? He didn’t need to hear praise from him! He was mad at him! Why would anything  _ he  _ said make him happy?

“But, you don't have to do anything intimate because I was gracious enough to spare you of such tasks,  _ since you were new to this job! _ And  _ now _ , you have a  _ mate _ sooo,” Purple trailed off, snapping Zim from his thoughts to focus on his unnerving smirk. “I won’t have you do anything since I don't intend to disrespect your  _ partner _ , I am an irken of honor after all.”

Zim huffed a laugh, forgetting his paranoia about the prince suspecting the lie about his mate for a moment, though he was soon chirping in shock when Purple abruptly stood.

“What's so funny, huh?” Purple advanced with a hardened glare, making Zim realize his mistake.

“Ah! Ehh.” Zim’s eyes wandered as he began to panic. “No! What do you mean? I was not laughing! Nothing is even slightly amusing!”

“You’re lying! I heard you laugh Zim.” Purple pushed, towering in front of the stiff irken with a stern glare. 

Zim blanched, the small amount of his pride left refusing to let him sink back into the cushions further to retreat. His heart thundered loudly in his antennae as the prince leaned down closer, completely invading his personal bubble.

“I did not laugh!” Zim exclaimed, his anger erupting before his rationality could stop him. “Lies!” 

“Are you calling  _ me  _ a liar?” Purple gasped arms shooting out on either side of Zim's head, pushing into the back cushion, to trap the small irken between them. “You’re calling me a liar Zim?”

Zim’s words died in his throat. “Ah- No! No of course not! I- uh…” Zim’s hands clenched as he grinned nervously. “I was er- uhhh-“

“You  _ what  _ Zim? Defied your prince? Disrespected the crown? Betrayed the empire?”

Zim hissed in a gasp, magenta eyes widening as he shook his head vigorously. “NO! I would never! I am loyal to the empire my Prince! Even more loyal than those other useless drones!”

“You know, I usually just kill irkens for such insolence…” Purple muttered, just loud enough for Zim to hear.

Zim starred up desperately at Purple’s stoic expression, feeling his chest twist as the royal became quiet. _ Oh Irk, Was he going to be executed? _ Was this how he was going to die?  _ Like this?  _ Surely he was being messed with again! Yes! That had to be it! He was just being made a fool of again! 

“You can’t be serious my Prince! You can’t possibly kill such an amazing irken such as myself!” Zim huffed, feeling angry at being made fun of. “It would be too much of a loss for the empire!”

He stayed glaring back at the prince, beginning to feel nervous as the Prince stayed emotionless. Usually, the royal would pout, or whine, or smirk and tease him. This unusual silence was  _ different _ , it was… scary. 

Zim shifted under the unwavering gaze, feeling his anxiety and anger clash inside him as the ominous silence stretched. He waited for the taller irkens face to break into a smug smile- or anything to give him a hint as to what was going on, but as time dragged on those sharp violet eyes only burned into him more.

The taller irken’s face was uncharacteristically expressionless, completely unreadable with horrifyingly hollow eyes. Was he  _ actually  _ going to be killed for this? Something as  _ menial  _ and  _ stupid  _ as laughing at Prince Purple calling himself honorable? It was the truth! An  _ honorable  _ irken wouldn’t force their workers to wear pleasure servants uniforms! Zim bit his lip, face forming a scowl. He couldn’t afford to die! He had so much to offer! He didn’t even get to see Prince Red-!

He felt his breath hitch, anger sweeping away in an instant allowing his fear to take hold. _Prince_ _Red!_ He can’t die before he gets the chance to see him! Moreover, he can't afford to have a tarnished reputation for the maroon taller to find in his wake! What would happen if Red heard about this foolish mistake? There had to be something he could say- something he could do to placate the lavender prince. Something- _anything-!_

  
  


~

  
  


Purple felt his mouth twitch as he was just barely keeping himself from smiling. Seeing Zim acting so panicked was sending a warm feeling through him. Of course, he was already used to Zim’s recalcitrant behavior, so he wasn’t really all  _ that  _ peeved. In the end, he actually just wanted Zim to give him attentio-.... Purple stilled in silent shock. 

Where was his train of thought going just then? Did he really just get upset that Zim wasn’t giving him  _ attention _ ? His hands clenched, a frown threatening to break his serious facade. That didn’t make sense! Zim could ignore him all he wants, and it wouldn’t matter anyway! As long as he gets entertained it shouldn’t matter  _ what _ Zim does!

He was about to pull away before two small hands came up to rest on his shoulders. Surprised and confused Purple focused his vision back onto Zim only to have his breath get caught in his throat.

Wide teary magenta eyes stared up at him, “ _ Please, _ ” Zim forced out with an uncharacteristically gentle tone of voice, “Please find it within you to forgive my actions my prin-” Zim stopped short, brow ridge wrinkling as they furrowed in a troubled expression. “My-  _ master…” _

_ _ Purple blinked once, then again.  _ Was he dreaming?  _ Did Zim really willingly just call him his master without being coaxed or forced into it? That unfamiliar feeling bloomed in his chest again as a grin slowly etched across his face.

“Did you just call me… your Master?”

Zim stared at him for a moment, magenta eyes searching before he flushed with an all too familiar scowl, and just like that the moment was gone. “I was just- I didn’t!” Zim growled and turned his head away. “I just-...”

Purple smiled at the sight, mouth moving before his brain could process. “I’m not mad Zim..” He spoke softly.

Zim turned back to him, a look of shock and confusion etched across his face; and Purple finally realized what he just did. Before he could say anything more, to take it back or explain himself, the door of the ship opened up at the same time as the pilot entered the room.

“My liege! We have arrived!”

Purple looked up without moving from his position , first he scowled at the drone who dared to interrupt, then he turned his glare to see just  _ who  _ was brave enough to enter his ship. Though his glare didn’t last long as his gaze met worryingly familiar sparkling ice blue eyes. There was a spark of fear within him as he was briefly reminded of his mother. 

He didn’t realize he had visibly frozen, with a look of despair, until he felt the tiny hands on his shoulders squeeze; it felt… reassuring. He cast a cursory glance at Zim, shocked to find worry in those pink eyes. 

“Greetings Prince Purple! Forgive me for entering your ship so suddenly,” The owner of the blue eyes trailed off with a shy giggle, dragging away his attention “I know it’s unladylike.. but I was so eager to see the writer of all those romantic letters!”

Letters? Purple repressed a sigh, his father must have had sent this lady fake letters to help push for an arranged marriage. This was going to be annoying- he’ll have to play it safe until he reads those letters ‘he’ apparently wrote, he doesn’t want to say or act out of character after all. But before that… he needs to greet her. What was her name again?

Purple racked his pak for a response, cursing inwardly as a confused and impatient look crossed the female’s face. He needs to say something  _ now.  _ “Ah! Yes! It’s fine my princess! I was eager to see you as well!” He grinned casually, stepping back from Zim and standing up straight. “Greetings to you, my beautiful princess..” He trailed off nervously with a quick bow before stepping towards her, hoping she wouldn’t notice how he avoided her name.

“My prince! You flatter me- “

There was a cough behind him and he suddenly remembered Zim,and she seemed to have just acknowledged the small servant too as her eyes looked behind him, face-melting into that of disgust. “Ah,” The blue eyes were squinting in realization and disapproval, the familiar sight almost sending Purple into hyperventilation. “ _ Ah _ ,  _ you,  _ servant, go fetch your prince’s belongings and bring them outside.” She ordered with a flick of her wrist, face still contorted in a look of disdain.

Purple heard Zim bristle behind him, and he would be lying if he too were not also miffed that someone else  _ dared _ to order around what was  _ his.  _ But, those icy blue eyes kept the words he wanted to say stuck on his tongue.

“Who are  _ you  _ to order  _ me _ ?” He heard Zim sneer in defiance.

“The  _ princess _ .” She proudly proclaimed, puffing out her chest. “Galria, daughter of Empire Flooshnik of planet Vingel. Soon to be your  _ queen. _ ” The blue-eyed mistress bit out, inclining her head upwards. “Now go, leave us  _ servant _ . You’ll find some of my men outside to help you with the items.” She ended with a flick of her wrist.

There was silence, and Purple could feel those magenta eyes on his back, but he couldn’t bring himself the courage to say anything. His mind was running away from him and his lungs have stopped working. 

_ How unsetting _ , he thought, that his ‘bride to be’ had such disgusting eyes. At least he had a name to her face though, he could use it to separate her from his mother.

“My prince…?” Purple heard Zim whisper, and there was a startling need to tell Zim to stay but his mouth moved anyways. 

“Well, you heard your princess. Go collect my items.” Purple waved dismissively, voice taut.

The sound of Zim slowly walking away was loud in his antennae, and as he watched Zim pass him through his peripheral vision he had to remind himself-  _ he shouldn’t need to find solace in a  _ ** _toy. _ ** So he kept his shaking clenched hand stuck beside him, refusing to reach out to the retreating smaller.

Shaking his head he made it over to the princess, with a charming smile, he then lifted her hand to place a kiss. She giggled annoyingly as Purple felt himself slowly calm down.He lifted his gaze, keeping up his charming act, as he discreetly looked her over. 

She wasn’t ugly per-say, maybe a little taller than Zim was. Her horrid eyes seemed to match her lighter blue skin, and her antennae looked more like two fins atop her head. 

“Shall we go my love? My father is eager to meet your acquaintance.” 

Purple swallowed before nodding. “Lead the way.” He smiled, allowing her to take his arm and led him out of the ship.

  
  


~

  
  


Zim scowled as he pulled the suitcases down the cargo hold of the ship. Who did that inferior alien think she was? Ordering the great Zim around? Did she know who he was? He was the smartest irken in the entire empire- minus his princes of course. 

He huffed, stopping at the last bag as he recalled that moment before that she-beast appeared. The prince as so...  _ gentle. _ A warm feeling erupted in Zim’s chest before he shook his head and unloaded the last suitcase. 

Once down Zim finally got to take a look around. He squinted up at a beautiful lilac sky, counting three moons. His gaze trailed down to the huge kingdom before him and he snorted. It pales in comparison to Irk’s magnificent castle, obviously, but Zim supposes it was slightly impressive.

He pressed the button to close the door of the ship and awaited assistance. While in wait, he remembered how the Prince reacted when he saw the princess. He wondered what was so scary about her, for he’d never seen his Prince so frightened.

“Oh~? What’s this?”

Zim jumped, whipping around to see a Vingelian leering at him. One of the Princess’s guards Zim recalled. Was he here to help?

“Why is an irken slut managing the prince’s luggage?”  _ Apparently not. _

Zim glowered at the other, clenching his fists. “What did you say?”

The other alien whistled, brazenly dragging his eyes up and down Zim’s body. “A feisty one huh? Does the prince do it good to you? I promise I could show you a better time.”

Zim watched in disgust as the other licked his lips. “Oh?” Zim sneered initiating his pak legs and shooting up, towering over the other. “Leave my sight at once you _pathetic_ drone, or I will have a ‘better’ time with ripping out your limbs one by one.” Zim hissed stabbing a pak leg just an inch in front of the now shaking Vingelian. “Starting with your _tiny_ _spike_.”

With that the other weakly growled, “Just wait.. You’ll regret your attitude..” He glowered before stumbling backward and scurrying off leaving Zim laughing.

“Pathetic Worm!” He screamed after the retreating alien, puffing out his chest as he retreated his pak legs.

“Um-“

Zim jolted, turning around again to find yet another Vingelian behind him.  _ Are they all silent like that? How much is he going to be caught off guard? _

He noticed the worried expression and immediately felt ashamed. Not only was he wearing indecent clothing but he also just presented himself in a shameful manner! He probably looked weak being scared like that! 

“Shut your mouth! You didn't scare me! Its a lie!” Zim exclaimed pulling his skirt down with a flush of his face.

“I didn’t say anything..” the Vingelian blinked before coughing. “Ah um, I'm here to help you deliver the Prince’s luggage to his room.”

Zim flushed nodding, waving his hand emphatically as he gathered his nerve. “Yes of course! I was waiting for you all slow worms!” 

The other slowly nodded before grabbing two suitcases and walking away. And once he was gone the small irken released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

This was going to be a long trip, wasn't it?

  
  


~

  
  


Zim was  _ this  _ close to losing his mind. He just successfully deposited all the bags to his prince’s suit, with the help of only  _ one  _ of the Princesses workers. Now, he was standing in the prince’s room fuming at said worker because he just heard the most  _ ridiculous  _ information he’s ever heard in his life.

“Again! I give my condolences about mistaking your job! With that uniform and all- it was assumed you were a pleasure drone!”

“It shouldn’t matter  _ what  _ you assumed!” Zim roared, baring his teeth in a vicious snarl, “Pleasure drone or  _ not,  _ I shouldn’t be residing in the same room as the prince! Not only is it improper! But he is engaged! Even the thought of having a pleasure drone in the  _ presence  _ of the prince is preposterous!”

The worker shrunk in on himself, hands raised in a sign of surrender. “They were ordered from the princess! I cannot do anything for you, im sorry.” They rushed out before scurrying out of the room.

“You tell your  _ princess  _ to prepare another room for me! Get back here you dookie-” Zim cut himself off with a frustrated groan, the door had closed and the worker had escaped, leaving him alone in the huge luxurious room.

He wasn’t going to have to live in the same space as Prince purple for weeks….. right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Sorry for the wait TTvTT Hope you enjoy!

When left to his own devices and in a room filled with luxuries that he couldn't even touch was slowly, but surely, driving him up a wall. How long was his Prince going to be? 

So far he has already inspected the whole entire suite, making sure everything was perfect and up to par for his prince; and everything was. 

He’s counted four large floor to ceiling windows, one large sliding window that led into a balcony covered by pastel lavender curtains. There was a large circle bed tucked into another room accompanied by an equally large and luxurious bathroom. 

Then there was a pathetically small couch with one thin blanket; Zim presumed that's where he was supposed to sleep, and a tiny measly bathroom; if it could even be called that. 

The suite in of itself though was gorgeous, adorned with various beautiful paintings and intricately carved columns. Furnished with the most comfortable and aesthetically pleasing furniture and sculptures. It truly was a suite made for a royal.

The sheer size of it made Zim’s own dorm, back at Irk, look like a small closet for shoes or small accessories. It was almost, no,  _ was  _ Infuriating _ . _

It was like the whole thing was orchestrated only for the purpose to  _ mock  _ him, and it was working spectacularly. The sooner he could be transferred into another room the better it would be. 

He could never be comfortable in this room, it only served to remind him of his low position. It made him feel out of place and ashamed, and it was  _ grating on him. _

He was Zim! The smartest scientist of Irk! The bravest and, by all means, the best irken to have ever been birthed! He shouldn’t feel inferior,  _ this room should feel inferior! _

He nodded to himself as he sneered at the suite, backing away from it until his back touched the cold wall. He wasn’t going to sit down on those  _ grotesque  _ couches,  _ not  _ because he was unworthy! No! Because those  _ filthy couches  _ were unworthy!

The small irken groaned, smacking his head back into the wall behind him again. He slid down until he had seated himself against the wall just left of the door, away from everything and out of sight from the,  _ certainly _ , delicious treats he caught glimpse of on the table in the middle of the room.

Those were for Prince Purple, so he knew he wasn't allowed to touch them. Though why would he want to? He doesn't need them! He’s better than those treats anyways. But that didn't stop the barrage of thoughts slipping into his head.

How would they taste? Would they be sweet and melt in his mouth? Or with they be a salty savory mix? Maybe even a strong bittersweet that would fill his mouth completely? 

The growl of his stomach cut him off as he clenched his fists. He hasn't eaten anything since they arrived, and counting the ride here, he technically hasn't had a thing in maybe more than 6 hours. 

He looked to the clock in the corner of the room and worried his bottom lip before huffing with a stand. He deserves to indulge himself no? He worked hard! He packed  _ and  _ unpacked everything! He was the best damn personal servant Purple could ever  _ wish  _ for! 

He marched towards the table with a spiteful grin. He  _ deserved  _ to eat as many sweets as he damn well pleased. Who cares about what the Prince may think or say? For all he would know there weren't any sweets in the first place.

  
  


**\-------o-------**

  
  
  


Purple stared blankly at the spread before him. There was tea,  _ not his favorite but whatever,  _ sandwiches so small it was sad, various fruits, and the dryest cookies he’s  _ ever  _ had the misfortune of trying. 

It made him want  _ his  _ food. Smoothies, chips, donuts galore, and  _ real  _ cookies with actual sugar! This pathetic array of food was mere peasants' food in his eyes, and it took  _ all  _ of his power not to whine to a waiter to get more delicious snacks.

Though, despite his foul mood, he maintained a polite smile in front of the king;  _ who by the way, was  _ ** _still _ ** _ going on and on about how he and his father hit it off and how happy he was for the marriage. _

It was almost laughable how desperate the man was, it was obvious his father was playing him for a fool. Yet… the king looked so happy.  _ How pathetic.  _ Purple looked up from the table once more, once he realized the king had his attention on him.

“....and back in the day, before you two were born, I remember Emperor Spork and late Empress Miyuki.” Purple bit back a scowl as the king paused. “May she rest in peace,” the king continued closing his eyes for a second before continuing, “Believe me when I say the three of us were the powerhouses of the three galaxies combined!..”

Purple discreetly rolled his eyes opting for tuning out again. The old man reminded him of the professor he had back at his planet. That sorry excuse of a teacher loved to talk and talk yet never had any meaning behind any of his words, his stories were as empty as his pak was. 

The lavender cloaked irken blinked to roll his eyes under his lids quickly, thankful for the absence of pupils in his violet eyes which made it all the harder to distinguish where he was looking. Though as hard as it was to tell, one could never be too careful. So even though he was fairly certain they couldn’t even see if he were rolling his eyes, he decided it wasn't worth the risk.

Becoming bored once more he turned his attention towards the princess….  _ What was her name again? Gash? Malaria?  _ The royal lightly shook his head as he closed his eyes for a second. Shit, what was her name?

“And you Purple, you are just like your mother. I hear you are quite intelligent and sly yourself. My kingdom is very lucky to be under your power in the future.” The king grinned, “I cannot express how happy I was to hear my daughter Galria has caught your eye!”

Galria! That’s her name! Purple finally let his shoulders relax as he slyly leaned back on his chair. He knew he should be talking back, getting information and ideas for his plans henceforth, but…. he was so tired. He just wanted this to end so he could retire as soon as possible.

“Yes, it would surely be very promising to have such brilliant minds like yourself ruling this planet. Especially with a strong and brave alien such as your brother Red.”

The violet-eyed irken went stoic, mouth twitching as his eyes nearly squinted in disdain. Of course, one way or another no matter how much these puppet kings claimed to love him, they always expressed their absolute devotion to  _ Red. _

If he wasn't getting a headache before he definitely had one now, and speaking of headaches… he found himself thinking about Zim. Even Zim idolized Red, didn't he? It was no secret, and as much as it shouldn’t matter, it didn’t stop Purple from gripping the silken table cloth in a vice hold.

Why did it seem like Red always seemed to appear wherever he went? Was he always going to be compared to that fucking bastard?  _ ‘Your smart Purple, but your brother is  _ ** _amazing_ ** _ !’ or ‘we’re so glad to have you onboard,  _ ** _especially _ ** _ Red.’  _ He was sick of it.

“..ky?”

Blinking he focused back on the one-sided conversation, startled to find he had to correct his polite smile from a frown. Hopefully, these fools didn't notice the change. For now, though he needed a quick excuse. 

“Forgive me, King, I must be tired from my flight here, I missed what you said.” Purple bowed scowling for the millisecond his face was out of sight.

The king huffed, waving his hand dismissively, “I was only asking if you were okay! Raise your head! I completely forgot that you had that journey here!” The king boasted out, shaking his head. “You must be tired! Go! Rest! We can continue this conversation later!” 

Purple smiled,  _ genuinely this time _ , and bowed once more before excusing himself from the table. His shoulders immediately went lax as he neared closer to the exit, but before he could be free the sound of clicking heels clicked behind him like an ominous drum, and he knew he wouldn't be in the clear just yet.

“Purple~! Wait for me, darling!” 

The royal grimaced as he stopped just in front of the opened grand doors of the dining hall, waiting just enough time for Galria to position herself next to himself.

“I shall accompany you on the walk to your room! I think we have much to discuss don't you?” She purred, slipping her arm into place around Purple’s. “We’re about to get married! I need to hear your sweet words to calm my beating heart!” She continued following the irken as he slowly walked forward.

Her skin burned against his but he was already well versed in keeping his mouth shut about things that would otherwise compromise his mission. “I would want nothing more, my Princess.” He purred unconsciously, racking his brain for any disgustingly sweet phrases. “My lady, I have been waiting for this day to be by your side finally.” He spoke smoothly.

“But I must say, now that I'm in front of you, face to face with your beauty…” he slowed in his walking for effect and looked to the other side as if he were bashful. “I am embarrassed to admit my words have left me. I am even more ashamed of what I have written.”

He heard her take a breath in shock, “ashamed?” She whispered accusingly.

Purple nodded, stopping altogether and taking her hands into his. “None of my words, none of my meticulous phrases nor metaphors, nor synonyms, can  _ ever _ compare to the  _ real _ thing in front of me now.” He whispered like it was a secret, leaning into her face locking eyes with her.

If his antennae were anything to go by it seemed his words worked for now as her breath had stopped and her heartbeat increased. Smug at his own skill of flirting he resisted the urge to smirk and instead laid his head on her shoulder to hide his face.

“Galria, I don't wish for you to see me in such a sluggish and ragged fashion. Compared to your  _ perfectness  _ I cannot help but feel unworthy of your presence..”

“My Prince-!”

“ **Look-,** ” Purple stopped himself with a cough as he calmed his growing temper. “I'll be all yours after I get some time to  _ rest _ ,” The irken prince ended with a forced sweet tone of voice. He retracted his head to stare the princess in her (putrid) eyes. “I will give you all the attention you deserve after.”

The princess's shocked face melted into a sickenly sweet smile as she fell into a fit of giggles. “My prince~! I understand. I shall steal just a few more moments of your time to escort you to your room then.” She smiled, following like a lost puppy as Purple began walking again.

And he was walking faster, she was none the wiser in her flushed and excited mental state. Though, unfortunately, it didn’t stop her from speaking much to Purple’s displeasure.

“I can't wait to have you all to myself my darling~! Our wedding can't come quick enough.” She purred, squishing herself as far into the royal irkens side as she could. “That pleasure drone of yours though… as much as it bothers me I understand why you must need it. It's normal to use such things to vent, though we must soon have a discussion about throwing it out soon.”

Purple’s muscles tensed, already knowing she was talking about Zim. He swallowed a growl and tried to soften his furrowing brows, hoping she didn't notice his hardened glare. He didn’t quite understand why, but hearing her  _ dare _ speak about Zim like he was something as trivial as to be thrown away  _ like that _ , made something in him rumble in anger.

The only thing he wanted to say was,  _ how dare you,  _ but lest he wanted to jeopardize his mission he had to bite his tongue. It was for the better anyways since he didn’t understand what was happening to him anyways. Why did he get so mad? There was no need for him to be as infuriated as he was.

Yet here he was holding back every fiber of his being from ripping out this hags tongue as she continued to belittle  _ his  _ toy. Oh! That was it! Zim was  _ his, his toy and his alone.  _ For her to be speaking like she’s worthy- eh- in  _ ownership _ of him is what was pissing him off!

If Zim was here now Purple was certain she wouldn’t hear the end of it from the little irken. He would scream her ear off as he clawed at her for offending him and his pride- or whatever was left of his pride thanks to Purple. 

He found himself calming down as he continued to imagine all the things Zim would have done if he were with him this whole time. The little fireball of energy certainly would’ve made things more interesting that's for certain.

As they walked, Purple decided to just completely tune her out as he did with her ignorant father. He instead opted for just looking around and inspecting the place, and by the looks of it, this planet was just as well off as he assumed when he landed. They had just enough gold accents intertwined within the intricate designs of the walls, and the number of decorations was minimal. 

Though they had made sure to have one  _ very  _ expensive piece every once in a while to keep the portrayal of. the idea of wealth. It was sad really. The servants they had were also far from being an abundance. In fact, Purple counted at  _ least  _ 4 minutes before he came across one or two of them wandering the halls.

Seeing as though  _ wealth  _ wasn’t the reason for his presence here, he knew he had to pick up on the real reason fast. He’d have to talk to some servants, they were always prone to gossip and would probably have the most information. Then he supposed he would have to convolute a plan to get outside and interrogate the people.

“ _ ...and I heard he’s even hiding it from his own daughter-“ _

_ “Sh! The prince and princess may hear!” _

Purple’s antennae perked up a little as he listened in on the last bit of two servants gossip, and it was all he could hear before they bowed and rushed off.

So the king was hiding something?  _ Interesting. _

  
  


**\-------o-------**

  
  
  


Zim sat back as he rubbed his stomach, pleased after he had engulfed  _ all  _ of the sweets. They were  _ indeed  _ just as delicious as they looked. 

He stretched as he looked back at the clock. Not too much time has passed, and now he has nothing to do… Frowning Zim stood once more beginning to feel antsy. 

There had to be  _ something  _ he could do to preoccupy himself right? Something he could find and get lost in?

If he had to spend  _ another  _ hour by himself doing nothing he was going to lose his mind- a loud ring suddenly tore him from his thoughts.

Antennae perked up Zim waltzed to the door, pausing before opening it. He was almost relieved to find a worker standing outside, a pile of what looked like towels neatly folded in her arms.

“What do you want?” Zim sneered, leaning on the door as he assessed her.

The worker’s eyes widened before she recollected herself. “Upon the King’s request, a bath shall be prepared for Prince Purple-“

“He’s not here yet, come by later.” Zim sighed, moving to walk away before he was stopped, the vingelian worker had grabbed his arm.

“It was also upon the king's order that Prince Purple’s pleasure drone shall accompany him in order to relieve his stress. I have your bathing attire already prepared in my arms by the king's graciousness.”

Zim went slack-jawed as he processed the information. 

“ZIM IS NO PLEASURE DRONE YOU MISERABLE WORM!” He broke, roaring into the other's face as he stomped forward in a blind rage. “I already told that other stoopid vingelian that this is just a costume! Nothing more! Do not mock Zim!” He sneered, pointing an accusing claw.

The worker whimpered, stepping back, “But- But I wasn't mocking you..” she breathed squeaking as Zim talked over her.

“SILENCE! Go tell your precious  _ King _ that he has it all wrong! I am no pleasure drone and I will be doing NO stress relieving for Prince Purple-“

“Oh? And who said you wouldn’t?”

Zim silenced himself in seconds as his antennae twitched in panic.

“Pr-Prince Purple! I was just explaining to this plebeian that I am not a- er- um,” Zim swallowed looking away as he remembered their earlier conversation. “That I am not a pleasure drone.” He ended lamely, back still straight but head tilted down.

“Oh, that's an easy fix” The irken prince shrugged, making Zim gasp in shock.

Was the prince actually going to do something? Was he going to resolve this? He probably wasn't but… hopefully, this was the one time the royal would actually be serious.

Zim yelped in shock as Purple grabbed his shoulders pulling him close, flushing as he felt the prince’s hand rub his upper arm gently. 

“Yes, Zim is indeed my pleasure drone he just isn’t properly trained yet-“

Zim gaped, all warm and nice feelings melting away as he scowled savagely, pushing away at Purple’s chest. “LIES!”

“So about this  _ bath… _ ” Purple hummed, leaning more on Zim as he tapped his chin. “Sounds good! Start one up for me.” Purple continued, taking his arm back and shoving his palm into Zim’s face to push him out of the way for them to move past. 

Zim yelled falling back, glaring heatedly at the Prince’s back.

His antennae perked as he heard a scoff behind him. Turning around Zim caught the dirty scorn of the Princess of the planet, looking down at him from the other side of the door.

Swallowing nervously Zim slowly stood up moving to bow before she spoke. “ _ Once we marry you will be disposed of.”  _

The small irken blinked, watching silently in shock as she stomped off. 

It took a while for him to process what just happened, but when he did he growled in anger. “ _ Disposed of? Me?”  _ He laughed disbelievingly. “ ** _Disposing of the great Zim?” _ ** He roared, shaking a fist towards the door. “Foolish pea brain! No one can dispose of Zim!” 

He huffed in her direction once more before Purple called for him from the master bathroom. 

Shaking his head with shaking fists Zim complied, stomping his way over. Before he made it through a loud beep caught him off guard, making him turn his head to the noise. His eyes locked onto a communicator Purple had told him to leave on the bed.

His curiosity getting the best of him Zim wandered over to see who was trying to contact the royal. His heart stopped at the name.

**Red **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finally meets Zim! Purple isn't too happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm sorry for the wait and being so unresponsive TToTT!! Thank you all for the support and nice comments ;v; I really do appreciate it! I've been feeling down as of late and haven't had the courage to respond v.v but I am feeling better and will try to respond back now!

Zim gapped at the communicator, staring at it in awe as he felt emotions surge through him all at once. Shock, Excitement, joy, confusion, nervousness, it was all so overwhelming that his pak could barely process the onslaught before it settled on his joy.

Red was calling! Red! Zim couldn’t stop the pleasure that emitted from his throat as he excitedly stumbled closer to the bed, his nerves were on fire and his heartbeat throbbed in his antennae. With a shaking hand he reached for the communicator, a nervous but ecstatic grin twitching on his mouth.

He had  _ so _ missed the ruby eyed irkens' presence. He missed how collected and how much of a diligent worker the other prince was. How his commanding deep voice could silence a room with not even finishing a syllable. He missed hearing of the royals accomplishments being whispered among other irkens. He missed being excited for attending a meeting where he knew the prince would be in the same conference!

He hadn’t seen Red since he was assigned his task with the massive, not that he had seen the prince regularly beforehand. But just knowing how far the other was, was enough to make Zim ooze in loneliness and longing. The maroon irken was always just out of his grasp, but now it felt like it was  _ impossible  _ to get near him.

Should he answer? Zim bit his lip as he looked over his shoulder and towards the master bedroom. It was against protocol for a nonroyal to answer a call of a royal when the call wasn't even for them. Then again… he wasn’t just  _ any  _ irken, no. He was Zim! Surely… there had to be an exception for  _ him  _ right? It had to be so!

He swallowed, even so, if he answered and Prince Purple found out-! The prince was very prickly about his relationship with his family, Zim learned this much after spending so much time under him- the irken flushed at the wording of his thoughts. He could almost hear Prince Purple’s teasing laugh ‘ _ Is that you asking to be  _ ** _under _ ** _ me Zim? How naughty.’  _

Shaking his head, Zim slapped his face to get back on track. After  _ working  _ for him for so long he was able to tell how sour the prince would become whenever the Emperor or Prince Red was addressed. How harsher he would become and strict he was. An unpleasant shiver ran down Zim’s spine at the distasteful memories. Many of his most embarrassing parts of this job emerged from one of Prince Purples moods after dealing with his family. 

Him answering this call may just cross the line that his prince so carefully drawn out. Worst case scenario... He may be  _ executed _ for such treason.The prince might get so agitated he wouldn’t wait for a proper execution ceremony and kill Zim on the spot! 

But… Zim turned his attention back to the communicator. It was  _ also  _ against protocol to leave a royal hanging, it would be beyond rude of him to just ignore one of the irken royals! So, if he answered under the assumption of being a loyal irken then it should be fine, if Prince Red decided to initiate a conversation with him after… whose he to decline?

The communicator released one more loud beep and Zim felt his resolve melt away. Without thinking he turned it around to press the button, accepting the call with waited breath.

“Purple? Hey, what took you so long to answer?”

Zim swallowed, throat suddenly dry. What was he doing? Purple was surely waiting for him— no, knowing the picky Prince he should have a few minutes as the violet-eyed royal prepared for a bath. 

“Purple?” Red’s voice went ignored as Zim bit his lip, trying to calm the barrage of thoughts tackling his mind.

This was his first time speaking to Prince Red! He had to make it count! He had to say something that showed how strong and powerful he was, yet polite enough to show that he is loyal and honored to work for the Prince. Something that Prince Red would remember, something  _ impressionable _ . 

With a flushed face Zim was grateful Prince Red couldn't see, he breathed in, trying to formulate the best greeting in his head as he ignored the sound of his annoyingly loud heartbeat. If only his grin would subside..

“ _ Hello?  _ Purple are you even there? Or are you ignoring me again?” There was a huff. “Don't tell me you’re ignoring me for that  _ drone  _ you placed as your personal assistant, again. I think you’re obsess-”

Just like that Zim’s rose-colored lens cracked. With a loud hiss, Zim retorted “ _ I am  _ ** _not_ ** _ a drone you pea-brained imbecile!” He roared, glaring down at the communicator with fury in his magenta eyes. “I am the smartest scientist Irken has in all of its facilities! Without my precious brain meats Irk wouldn’t  _ ** _be _ ** _ where it is now! A mere drone wouldn’t be able to accomplish  _ ** _half _ ** _ of what I do! I am Great! I am Zim! You should be grateful for my existence you Worm! _ ” 

Breathless after his tirade Zim huffed, glaring down into the blank screen of the communicator until his words caught up with his pak and he gasped.  _ What did he just do? _

He didn't just speak to Prince Red like that… he couldn't have no…  _ though the prince did deserve—  _ no! No matter what Prince Red could have said Zim should have been able to keep it together! He was better than that!

Scowling Zim smacked his hand onto his head, how could he have been so foolish? Exploding like some childish smeet? In front of  _ Red _ no less?  _ Usually he had more control over his emotions!  _

Shaking his head Zim tried to rationalize the situation, Technically Prince Red hasn’t seen him yet! The prince and he haven’t formally met! Prince Red hasn’t been acquainted with the greatness that is him! The greatness that is Zim! He faltered, and now his first impression was going to be  _ this?  _ Inappropriately hissing at the first heir to the irken empire?

Flushing in embarrassment Zim went to open his mouth to address his behavior before the sound of laughing cut him off.

“Zim? Was it?” The laughing died down into soft chuckles. “Okay you’re right. I relent. Sorry about that. I shouldn’t have called you a drone.” The light voice of Red echoed in Zims antennae on repeat. 

_ What? Did Red just… apologize? A royal? Apologizing?  _ Sputtering Zim shook it off, well- of course! If  _ anyone  _ deserved to be apologized to it was him!

“I admit, I  _ have  _ heard of you.” Zim remained frozen in a state of shock. “You’re the one who helped build the blueprints for the massive right? Your contributions,  _ although not used _ , were pretty useful to use as a base.” Red hummed through the communicator. 

Completely missing the slight jab Zim buzzed with the praise,  _ as tiny as it was _ . Red was being normal with him. Red knows him.  _ Red acknowledged him.  _ ** _Red apologized to him. _ **

Finally ignoring the total breach of protocol of a royal apologizing, Zim found himself purring in satisfaction, not being able to stop himself, he didn’t have half the mind to hear the short rumble response.

“My- My prince I am honored to have been acknowledged by you. Please, ignore my earlier rambling, I didn't mean to offend you.” Zim rushed out, trying but failing to tame his wide smile. 

He can’t even remember what he was so enraged with before anymore. 

“Yeah, Don’t worry about it, you’re excused.” Red chuckled. “I’m the one who offended you. So, uh, let's just call it even, yeah?”

Zim nodded his head fervently before he realized his actions would go unseen. Coughing in embarrassment the irken spoke, wincing as his voice cracked. “Of course my Prince!” 

“So, Zim,”

Said irken purred again at how his name sounded through the Prince’s voice. 

There was a snort before Prine Red spoke again “Is my brother not there? Not that I don't mind this exchange. In fact, I think I quite like the change of pace. I don't think I've ever been told off before.” 

Zim winced, he didn't want to be remembered for  _ that. “ _ My prince I didn't mean what I said. In fact I highly respect you for your bravery of leading the massive. I am honored to be serving under an empire with you. It isn’t your fault you haven’t heard of my greatness, many irkens have small brain meats.”

There was more laughing and Zim squirmed uncomfortably, he was used to teasing- not outright laughter “Right.” Red managed between chuckles. “Yeah, I’ll have to blame Purple too, he’s refused to tell me anything about you, especially how amusing you are.”

“Shall I go get Prince Purple..-?”

“No!” A cough, “ No, How- how about we talk more hm? I'm tired as hell after getting everything situated up here.” There was a sigh and some ruffling. “I would much rather to talk to someone who is  _ actually _ responsive.”

Zim’s chest thrummed with joy, he stilled as mist and a sweat aroma wafted into the room soon followed by the sound of rushing water. His time was running out- 

He was about to turn around before he heard Red cough. 

“Hope i'm not interrupting anything of my brother’s.”

“No you are fine my Prince!” Zim quickly reassured without thinking.

“Good, wouldn’t want to hear it from Purple later.” Red laughed. “Anyways, tell me about yourself Zim. How did you go from a  _ scientist _ to a  _ personal assistant _ ?”

Zim perked up, eyes widening as a surge of passion rushed out into his voice. “My prince I have  _ no  _ idea why I have been  _ wrongly  _ demoted to this lowly position! It was all that insignificant drones fault! That fool was making a dangerous mistake that even a smeet would be smart enough to recognize! I was merely teaching him a lesson for putting the lab's lives in danger when the situation was wrongly interpreted by Prince Purple! I would serve much better as a scientist! Not having to work under a name as humiliating as a  _ personal servant _ .” Zim spat, eyes squinted. “Moreover! Prince Purple only forces me to do the most meaningless tasks and humiliating chores! My smarts and talents are  _ wasted! _ Not to mention the disgusting uniform I am being forced to wear-” Zim cut himself off with a flush. Okay, so maybe he  _ shouldn’t  _ share that detail.

“Uniform?”

“What uniform? I never said uniform.” Zim lied, shoulders going tense in worry.

“I clearly heard you say uniform-”

“What?”

“Zim you said-”

“Eh?”

“But you said humiliating Uniform-”

“You lie!” Zim screeched before he got the better of himself, pointing an accusing finger down at the communicator as he heaved for air.

After a brief pause Red continued, “How humiliating?”

“Silence!”

Red laughed some more, “knowing my brother… is it  _ lewd? _ ”

Before Zim could say anything more he suddenly felt hands on his hips.

Swallowing a cry of shock Zim whirled around to stare in shock at Purple, “My- My prince! I was just-! Prince Red had called-!” Zim swallowed as he stared helplessly into horrifyingly hollow violet eyes. “... My prince…?”

Red’s voice became background noise as Zim’s antennae honed in on Purple, and withheld breath he nervously waited for the lavender clad royal to do something,  _ anything.  _ Well anything  _ but  _ killing him of course.

Slowly Purple’s hands began to move, one slowly traced its way to his chest, the feather-like touch that could even be felt through the fabric of his dress making his face warm significantly. The other hand trailed down, just right below his abdomen, and all too suddenly he was pulled up and back against the eerily silent royal.

Confusion shot through Zim as the royal held him tight.

“What are you doing…?” The lavender eyed finally spoke, voice low. The vibrations from his chest tickling Zim’s antennae.

Zim craned his neck to look up at the royal, who was now towering over him, and opened his mouth to talk, shocked at how small his voice was, “Prince Red called… I answered…” His feet dangled, swinging slightly in nervousness.

“Purple? So you finally decide to come out huh? Right when Zim was about to say something interesting?” Red’s voice exclaimed, there was a sound of huffing. “Great timing as always.”

Zim squeaked as Purple’s hold tightened, his antennae twitching as they caught the sound of the royal taking in a hard breath of air. 

He watched curiously as an equally hollow smirk encompassed Prince Purples face, matching his eyes. “Have I? My bad.” He spoke easily with faked playfulness, “I didn’t know you called. I was about to take a bath, I just came to fetch  ** _my _ ** personal servant.”

Zim looked back down at the communicator as he tried to gently escape Purple’s tight hold, but the second he shifted the prince only pulled him closer, much to Zim's disgruntlement. 

“Oh? Well I’ll let you go then. I just called to tell you that I was able to finish earlier than expected, the Massive is a success!” Zim could hear the smile in Red’s voice. “ So I just wanted to inform you I’ll be going back to Irk soon. Maybe I’ll take a trip to visit you there?”

Zim glanced up at Purple and flinched when he found a heated glare. 

“I'm happy for you brother, It would be great to see you.” The juxtaposition of Prince Purple’s kind and light voice and angered expression was enough to keep Zim completely quiet. He’s never seen his Prince like this… 

Somewhere in the back of his head he cursed this whole trip. He was beginning to see sides of Purple he didn’t recognize- nor like, and he’s been placed in more shameful encounters than he cares to count. Was this whole trip cursed?

“Great! I can't wait to see you either Purple,” There was a sound of shuffling and suddenly Red’s voice was a lot louder and clearer than before. “ _ Especially you Zim. _ ”

In response the smaller irkens heart fluttered.

“Anyways my breaks over, gotta head back. See you soon!” 

Then just like that the call ended and equally as quick the communicator, still in Zim’s hand, was suddenly snatched and thrown to the ground.

“What-?” Zim frowned at the sound of Purple’s low growl. 

“ _ That bastard… always interested in what's  _ ** _mine._ ** _ ” _

Zim gripped onto Purples shoulders as the prince briskly stomped his way into the master bedroom.

“My prince! What-” Zim yelped as the prince’s hand under his thighs gripped harder. “My prince! Release Zim! You’re hurting me-”

“Why were you talking to him? Why didn’t you tell me Red called? What kind of personal servant are you?” Purple suddenly spat, glowing violet eyes turning to Zim with unearthed rage, stopping just a few feet from the bathroom.

Zim grimaced in response, eyes squinted as he swallowed his fear, he was done cowering like a coward. So what if this was the prince?  _ No one should talk to him this way! _ “I was merely answering a royal, it would have been rude for me to ignore it. And  _ you  _ were busy with the bath, I couldn’t disturb you-”

“I called for you Zim. I Summoned you  _ before  _ Red started talking to you.” Purple continued, face getting closer to Zim’s until he was a breath away. “Why didn’t you follow my orders? Why can't you  **ever ** just listen to me like a good irken for once?” He sneered.

Zim bristled in return. “I can’t just ignore another royal! I am loyal to the empire, not just you-” Zim cut himself off with a surprised chirp when the prince suddenly laid his head in the crook of Zim’s shoulder. 

“Why can't you just be loyal to me then?  _ Only me. Just me and  _ ** _no one _ ** _ else.”  _ Purple angrily whispered into Zim’s skin, and if he listened harder….  _ Was that desperation in Purple's voice…? _

“My prince..” Zim started, unsure of what to do. This part of the royal was more vulnerable than anything he's ever seen in all of his time working for the prince.

He’s only ever seen Prince Purple acting confident, smug, lazy, arrogant, calculating- never... Never so- so...  _ scared. _

“ _ Just choose me…” _

Zim hesitated, brows furrowing in worry as he stared into the Prince’s shoulder. Slowly, unsurely, he raised his hand, hovering just above Prince Purples head. He was about to lower his hand when an unexpected voice startled him and Prince Purple both.

“The bath preparation is ready!” 

Zim turned to find the vingelian worker standing at the archway of the bathroom, standing in confusion.

“Right,” the royal coughed, lifting his head and standing straight, his face back to the smug expression Zim was used to. “I’ll call for you if I need anything else, you may leave now.” He spoke clearly, like he hadn’t just been moping seconds before.

The worker nodded, bowing before she took her hasty leave.

Again, they were walking, and Zim squinted as soon as they entered the bathroom from the heavy and warm mist, unconsciously raising his arm as he felt the heat encompass his body.

Scowling Zim looked to the large tub of water, or rather it looked more like a pool with the unnecessary sheer size of it. He scoffed to himself as he eyed the slightly transparent green liquid underneath the many bubbles.

Slowly Zim was dropped to the ground, and he refused to admit the yelp that left his mouth as his feet touched the hot rocks of the flooring. “How hot did that drone have to make the bath?” Zim hissed adjusting his footing until he was used to the temperature, he flinched at Purple’s voice. 

“What? Can’t handle it Zim?” He teased, unraveling his robe with ease,  _ had he always been adorning that robe? _

Zim was about to retort before his magenta eyes widened in shock, face blooming as his jaw went slack in shock as the clothing fell from the Prince’s body. His head turned to the left so quickly he would’ve been worried if he tore something if he wasn’t so flustered.

“What-! I-!” Zim sputtered, raising a hand for extra coverage.

All he received was a snort, “As amusing as you’re being right now Zim, I’d really appreciate the help getting bathed.” Purple said, Zim’s antennae twitching at the sound of him stepping into the bath. “Usually you wouldn’t have to do this but... I don’t have my bathing drones here so..” He trailed off. “You’ll have to help.”

Zim worried his lip, peeking from his hand and sighing in relief as the prince was fully submerged. His brows furrowed as he looked to the side, his eyes caught sight of something neatly folded atop the counter to the side of the ridiculously large restroom.

Stepping closer, fueled by curiosity, Zim lifted the garment to inspect it. His mouth pulled into a grimace as he realized just  _ what _ he was looking at.  _ Was this what he was supposed to wear?  _ At least it covered….  _ Something.  _

It was a sorry excuse of a frilly swimsuit. It was a pastel lavender, which would’ve been a two-piece if not for the tiny sliver of cloth holding it all together in the middle. The top stopped just below his chest, covered by frilly cloth, and the bottom was the skinniest bottoms Zim’s ever seen. It was practically string!

Throwing the outfit down Zim whirled around with stiff shoulders. “My Prince, forgive me but surely you can bathe yourself. I have my own restroom I can get cleaned up in-”

“So… what you’re saying is you aren’t capable of helping?”

The small irken froze. 

The prince sighed heavily, “It’s fine Zim. I can’t expect  _ too  _ much of you right?” 

“Do not look down on the great Zim!” The smaller irken exclaimed heatedly, slapping his chest. “I am capable of anything! Nothing is  _ too  _ much! I’ve said this before!” He heaved out.

“Oh? Then you  _ can  _ help?” the royal quipped.

Zim hesitated before scowling. “Yes! Fine! Zim will help you bathe!” He relented unenthusiastically, making his way over. Surely it didn’t matter if his useless costume got wet, after many times of destroying said dresses he’s learned Prince Purple kept an abundance of them at hand. 

He was stopped at the clicking of the royals tongue. “Ah, ah, ah, You have to wear the bathing suit they gave.”

“What?!” Zim gapped. “But-!”

“You want to be rude and not use what they so graciously gifted you?” The prince continued with a disappointed tone that grated on Zim. “How childish of you Zim..”

Said Irken growled, “I am  _ no  _ smeet!” He screeched, turning heel and stomping towards the outfit. 

Without a second thought he began stripping his uniform, stopping once he was only wearing his undergarments once he realized just  _ where  _ he currently was.

In a panic Zim turned his head, arms wrapping around himself protectively, as he looked to his prince. He felt a shiver crawl down his spine once he saw violet eyes locked on him. He was about to open his mouth in protest but the warm buzz in his chest distracted him. The way the prince was looking at him was… _ pleasant. _

Zim was startled to find that he  _ liked  _ that glint in the Prince’s eyes staring at him. It was- No! No! Zim turned his head with wide eyes. “My prince, can you- er- turn away?”

“Hm? Why?”

“I need to change..”

“And?”

Zim squirmed, “I- er- eh-.” Zim scowled at his own stuttering, hands clenching as he fidgeted. 

“I don't know Zim.. Maybe you need to be punished for what you did earlier.” the royal hummed.

Suddenly, all of Zim’s nerves were on fire again, his heart feeling as though it was about to jump out of his chest. His hands twitched again, clenching tight at his sides. What was this? He felt excited? Why? What was happening to him?

He slowly reached for his undergarments, biting his lip as he forced his smile back. Why did he feel like smiling? What was he doing? 

Clenching his eyes tight Zim shook his head, stopping his hands as he glared into the ground. “No.”

The silence that followed was heavy and immense, weighing down on Zim’s shoulders as he glowered down at his feet. He suddenly tasted something metallic, frowning as he finally realized just how hard he was biting his lip.

“No? You’re refusing punishment?” Purple snorted in disbelief. “Zim come on, I need to get cleaned. I’m tired and I want to get to sleep already.”

“I don’t want to.” Zim pushed, and he was really scared because deep down, for whatever reason,  _ he actually really did want it. _

**“Zim” **

Another unwanted shiver racked through him and Zim squeezed his eyes shut.

“Zim come on. Why are you suddenly being more disobedient than ever after talking to my brother?” Purple huffed, his voice having an unnatural edge to it.

Then Zim found himself saying something he didn't even think about, something he couldn’t explain, “Surely Prince Red wouldn’t make me do this.” He found himself muttering, loud enough for the other prince to hear.

“ _ Oh?” _

Zim swallowed, wincing at his dry throat, as the others' voices had gotten deeper, more aggressive.

“ _ Red wouldn’t you say?”  _ He growled out. 

Noticing his mistake Zim hurriedly stripped himself of the last of his clothing, scrambling to put on the bathing suit in an attempt to hopefully appease the royal.  _ Why did he say that? He just witnessed how Prince Purple reacts to his brother! How angry he had been! Why did he have to say something so foolish? _

“No- er- Nevermind that!” He stammered out, finally dressed in the suit, rushing to the bath’s edge. “I didn’t mean those words my prince! I was just saying nonsense!” He blabbered out while stepping into the hot liquids, hesitating for a second at the heat but proceeding to step in fully.

He waited breathlessly in worry as his Prince merely stared at him with a look so angry and hurt that Zim felt as though he had just committed the most horrendous crime against the empire.

Wordlessly, Prince Purple rose from the large bath, stepping out as he made his way to the wall where the communications button was.

Zim watched silently as he clicked it, a buzz echoing in the room as the speaker hummed to life. 

“Bring in the box the King gave to me.” He spoke, coldly into the mic.

“Yes your highness, you’ve changed your mind?” a female voice responded.

“Yes, I need it now.” He ended, releasing the button and quietly returning to the bath, all the while refusing to look at the small panicked irken.

“Box-?” 

“If you choose to act like that, then you really will be punished.” the royal finally said, raising his eyes.

Zim flinched, swallowing again before his attention was grabbed by another vingelian worker rushing into the room with a medium-sized box, adorned with intricate gold decorations. It looked so nice Zim was taken aback. What could possibly be in there that would be punishing? It looked expensive and eloquent- he stopped at it opened, face going pale.

The irken prince reached for one of the objects in the box, turning to Zim with a worryingly wide empty grin.

“Sadly, you didn't bring your  _ toys _ , but the king oh so graciously offered new ones for you to finally try out.” He spoke, raising the sex toy out towards Zim, a scary glint in his eyes.

The prince then turned to the worker, “Drop the box and leave, you’re not needed anymore.” He was met with a bow before the other obeyed and took their leave, then he turned back to Zim with that same empty grin.

_ “Shall we begin with your punishment?” _

Zim gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again TToTT hope you enjoyed!


End file.
